


this is fact not fiction, for the first time in years

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael gets luke to come out with the band.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings
Series: 5sos prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	this is fact not fiction, for the first time in years

Luke didn’t want to go out. Luke didn’t want to do fucking anything, to be perfectly honest. He was perfectly content sitting at home with his piano and Petunia and sulking in his solitude.

But Michael wasn’t going to let that happen. He’d had enough of the mopey texts he’d been getting from Luke. He wasn’t going to sit around and drink his sorrows away anymore, no. They were going to go out, damn it.

Which is how Luke ended up here at this cafe at 2 in the afternoon, surrounded by his bandmates, all laughing and talking about the stupidest shit. It’s a nice change of pace for him, but he’s still got a pout on his face.

“Come on, Luke, lighten up a little bit,” Michael says, nudging him playfully. “We’re here for you, we’re here to cheer you up! Stop being such a sour grape!” He makes a face at Luke, crossing his eyes a little bit. And Luke can’t help but curl his lips up into a smile, a soft laugh coming past his lips. Ashton claps him on the back, grinning himself.

“There we go, there’s Hemmings,” he says with a laugh. Luke just rolls his eyes a little bit as he tries to bite back his grin, but he lets out another laugh anyways.

“You win this time,” he huffs before pushing his chair out. “I’m going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, losers.” He heads towards the bathroom, and the three of them all relax back into their seats once his presence is no longer among them. They each take a sip of their drinks before Calum breaks the silence hanging over them.

“I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages,” he says, nodding to Michael. Michael feels his cheeks blush pink briefly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he runs his fingers through messy blond hair. “It’s good. You did a good job getting him out today, Mike.” He just shrugs his shoulders, opening his mouth to respond. But Luke is pulling his chair back out, sitting down. He looks lighter than before, like the burden has been pulled off his chest.

“What are you lot grinning about,” he huffs, looking around the table. They all stay quiet for a moment before laughing a little bit, and Luke, despite himself, joins in. “God, what’s so fucking funny!”

“Just missed having you out with us is all,” Calum says with a little bit of a grin. “Glad to have you back, mate.” Luke smiles again, rolling his eyes and taking a drink.

When they part ways, Luke and Michael are on their way back to Luke’s place, and he just looks over to him with a thankful smile.

“Thank you for making me come today,” he says. “It’s nice to feel something.” Michael just smiles back at him, nodding in agreement.

“Just glad to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
